Kukan Sentai ZeoMan
Rangers:Yuuto-Red(Male) Yuuto is abit clumsy and he's not a strong fighter but he tries his best and he always comes for his friends. He is great friends with Ryuuta and Ami because they try to help him to be though. He hates the furious 4 because Silver told him that he will never change even though Yuuto knew that he still wanted to change he likes silly poses and he knew everything thanks to Ami. He tried to be friends with Daisuke but Daisuke didn't want to be his friend at first. After hearing about Daisuke past by Sotou Yuuto became nice and less annoying to him. Yuuto is stubborn when it comes protecting people from the furious 4. When Silver became Haruto Yuuto was the first one who wanted to befriend him. In the final battle Daisuke told Yuuto to protect Ami for him. But he was happy to find out that Daisuke didn't die after Daisuke defeated the DinoHumans. Sotou-Black(Male) Sotou is a flirt but he is the brains of the team and he is the older brother of Shenpei Daisuke.Sotou is the first person on the team who realised about Ami's crush. He hates girls who are to clingy and he very good at shooting guns. He hangs out with Ryuuta since Ryuuta is like a kid. He keeps up with Ami when she changes her plan. He gets annoyed that Daisuke doesn't appreciates him sometimes but he knows that Daisuke actually cares about his brother even though they annoy each other. He first thought that Ryuuta was annoying but Sotou actually protects the people who he thinks that are his friends. He wasn't very good friends with Yuuto because he thought Yuuto is more annoying then Ryuuta but Sotou is best buddies with him. He calls Ami "Emi" Ryuuta-Blue(Male) Ryuuta is a music loving hip hop dancer he sometimes uses his dance moves for fighting he met Ami when he was 5 and she was 4. Ryuuta had a crush on Ami until he knew that Ami had a crush on Daisuke. He can always depends on his friends. He is a young member of the team but he's older then Ami he's good friends with Sotou. Ryuuta is has the word dragon in his name because he can amazing fighting will when he dance since Blue is Dragon 2 from the furious 4 he can't stand in the same room with him more then 10 hours. He helps Ami when she's feeling down his dream is to be a pro dancer. He still wants his dream to come true but he wants to be with his friends more. Daisuke-Green(Male) Daisuke is the Sotou's younger brother and he cares about Ami he hates girls who tries to flirt with him. He does his best to protect his friends. He hates Yellow and has no feelings for her. He can easily mad sometimes and he calls his big bother an idiot if Sotou gets something wrong. He great friends with Ami and he has amazing punching power he can easily scare people he doesn't like. He gain feelings for Ami and protects her whenever the DinoHumans go after her. He didn't call his older brother Oniichan until the final battle he also wanted Ami to be safe so he saved her first. He gets so annoyed by Yuuto but deep inside they're really good friends. He's the strongest fighter in the team so he can have an advantage to fighting the DinoHumans. He asked out Ami after the battle is over. Ami-Pink(Female) Ami is a rough and tumble tomboy kind of girl she doesn't like how Sotou acts but she loves action. She laters gains feelings for Daisuke so she hates Yellow from the furious four the because Yellow also has feelings for Daisuke. She great at cartwheeling and kicking she hated pink at first but came to love the colour. She laters tells Daisuke how much she cares about him and he told her that he also had feelings for her. She didn't want to think about the fact she has a crush on Daisuke because she knew it wasn't important until they defeated the DinoHumans. When Ami was saved by Yuuto because Daisuke told him to she was heartbroken because she thought that Daisuke was going to die. Until Daisuke came back and they got together. Category:Series